Sebek-ka (playable)
One of the races of the Sea, the Sebek-kas are a mystery as to where they came from. Were they some wierd experiment by the Ancients? Are they aliens that came through the Dragon Gate? Are they the result of some magical experiment done by the Khemitians during the Chalcolithic period? Does anyone have any answers to these questions? Whatever they are, it seems that the Sebek-kas don't know themselves. A race of anthro-crocodiles, the Sebek-kas are a sea race that has, thankfully, kept around Khemet as far as the Great Sea is concerned. Although Hellene explorers on sea trade routes to Aryavarta have said they live beyond supposed boundaries on remote islands on the Spice Route of the Sea. The worship of the Sebek-kas is, at first glance, Monotheistic. They worship Sobek, the Khemitian river god; as their Creator of All. They see Sobek as their protector and patron, and he does battle against the evil of Ka-moho-aliʻi ''' the Sahuagin shark god -- or Rema as the Sebek-kas call him in their own language. Sebek-Ka Racial Traits *+2 strength, +2 wisdom, -2 intelligence:' Sebek-kas are powerful and highly in-tune with their surroundings. Unfortunately most individuals shy away from intellectual pursuits. *'Humanoid:' Sebek-kas are considered to have the humanoid subtype. *'Amphibious: The Sebek-kas have either lungs or gills, but rarely both. In whichever medium they are not equipped to breathe, they can absorb oxygen for a limited time. Anthromorphs with lungs can survive underwater for 1 hour per 2 points of Constitution (after that, refer to the suffocation rules in the Pathfinder Roleplaying Game). Air floats (detailed in CHAPTER 5: MONEY & EQUIPMENT) are often employed by lung-bearing anthromorphs both to affect buoyancy and as portable air containers used for extended stays under the sea. *'''Bestial Senses: the Sebek-kas retain some of their animalistic facilities and have an uncanny ability to pick up changes in their surroundings. All anthromorphs gain a +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks to potentially notice animate creatures or objects. They receive a check to notice movement whenever it happens within 50 feet of them, whether or not they are actively looking. * Landwalker: base walking speed for sebek-kas is 30 ft. *'Racial Bouyancy:' -50A, Depth Tolerance: 300 ft. *'Normal Swim Speed:' base swim speed for sebek-kas is 20 ft. *'Bite Attack:' a sebek-ka has a fierce bite attack which is a natural weapon attack that inflicts 1d8 points of damage (x2 crit) on a hit. This is a primary attack or a secondary attack if the sebek-ka wields any other weapon. *'Ferocious Hunger:' Sebek-kas recieve a +1 bonus on attack rolls against tiny or smaller sized creatures. *'Lungs:' Sebek-kas can breathe air indefinitely. *'Reptilian Mind:' if a Sebek-ka fails a will saving throw, he may roll again and take the second result. *'Languages:' Sebek-kas begin play speaking Khemitian and Halbok. Sebek-kas with high Intelligence scores can choose any of the following: Boggart, Draconic, Elvish, or Lok'tar. See Also: Cerulean Seas Undersea Campaign Setting for more information on the Sebek-kas. OGL Section 15: Copyright Notice Cerulean Seas © 2010 Alluria Publishing. Authors Emily Ember Kubisz, J. Matthew Kubisz, Matthew A. Cicci, & Sam G. Hing Category:Races under the Sea Category:Monstrous Humanoid Category:Anthromorph